Survivors
by Alan Hickerson
Summary: 20 years after the war, Hogans heroes are still saving the world.


Survivors

Inside a wing of the Pentagon, there is a room where General William Rogers has an office. The door reads A2, Intelligence Coordinator. General Rogers mused, "Dropped into Germany as part of a SOE cell, operated source S13 from Hammelburg, rescued pilots in North Korea, attached to CIA advisory team in French Indo-China, reassigned to A2 in 1963, discovered South Vietnamese plot to assassinate JFK, assigned to Saigon 1965... Come in."

The knocking stopped and Robert Hogan opened the door and walked into the room. "Major General Hogan reporting as ordered sir."

General Rogers, at the desk, looked up and asked, "How was Saigon?"

Hogan bristled, "It was very warm sir, but we survived."

"Good, I have something here that I think you'll be interested in. Have a look while I get some coffee." the man said then left the room.

Hogan sat down and picked up the file. He read the cover of the file which was titled "United States Air Force: Intelligence Report: Blue Book: Cross References/Thuringia/Stalag 13/S.S. Major Wolfgang Hockstetter/Luftwaffe General Fritz Burkhalter (dec.):" He read through the file.

When the General came back in, he asked "Well, what do you think?"

"It depends on who your source is?" said Hogan.

"Our Hammelburg source is Mr. Shultz, and was corroborated by U2 photos. There are three flying saucers there. Why they are there is something you'll need to find out. If they are up to some mischief then Mr. Carter will have to destroy them."

"Oh, yes Carter can put them into orbit if he doesn't kill us in the attempt." quipped Hogan. "What can we do with Hockstetter?"

"Neutralize him if you have to. Your team will leave at 6:00 tonight for Hammelburg." said General Rogers.

At the safe house provided by A2, "Well, where are we going General?" asked Lieutenant Pierre Labeau. Lt. Labeau was a member of the French Foreign Legion on special assignment to Hogan's team. He had been the Underground member of Hogan's team at Stalag 13. His skills were acrobatics, and his weaknesses were wine and women.

"Fellas, your not going to believe this, we are going back to Stalag 13." said Hogan.

"No way." cried out the men.

"Yes, we are. It seems Major Hockstetter has turned up running some sort of flying school near Hammelburg. Blue Book reports that he is flying what appear to be flying saucers. Where and how he got them is one thing we need to find out. What he's going to do with them is the other thing we need to find out. Stopping him is at our discretion, and guess who our contact is?"

"If its Hammelburg, then it's got to be Klink, he's been out of prison for a while now and has a job as the city transportation director there." said Colonel Newkirk.

The tough little English spy was the SOE liaison officer for Hogan's team in Germany. He was currently the British SIS agent assigned to Hogan's team. He was infamous in military circles, for some of his assignments had been exaggerated by a newspaperman (who he'd met during the war and gotten drunk with several times), now there was a series of movies starring a tall Scotsman doing whatever outlandish things that the filmmakers could think up. Newkirk was almost a laughing stock because of the notoriety. His skills were in burglary and his weakness was women.

"I'll bet that its Shultz's private security firm, Hockstetter must have offered him a donut." said Major Kinch. Kinch was an Air Corp Radioman during WWII. He served as the team's radioman, and carpenter, his weaknesses were music and women. He was currently a member of the NSA data research facility at Kitty Hawk.

"You're right Kinch. It is Shultz; he is providing the security at the school. He also is selling information to the Allied military A2 office in Hammelburg. You know the guy in the bar."

"Now General! How could Hockstetter get his hands on flying saucers? He couldn't fly a kite." said Carter. Carter was the chemist and demolitions expert that Hogan's team had relied on for twenty years. Although, the number of close calls they survived couldn't be counted. He was currently a member of the Treasury Department's firearms/disarming branch. They couldn't possibly reassign him fast enough, when the request from Hogan came in 1948. His weaknesses were comic books and women.

"Maybe our Blue book liaison will be able to explain that to us Carter." Opening the door he said, "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Major Bridget Burkhalter of Project Blue Book." A tall very, very blonde woman dressed in a U. S. Air Force Major's uniform entered the room.

"Goot afternoon, gentlemen! I am here to brief you on the Project Blue Book report about Hammelburg."

"Let me give you a brief autobiography. I was born in 1934, was enrolled in the Swiss chocolate boarding school for girls in 1937 where I excelled until my graduation in 1955. I immigrated to the United States in 1955 and joined the Air Force the same year that I became a citizen."

"My father General Fritz Burkhalter was the commander of the Hammelburg Luftwaffe prison camps during the Second World War. In 1944, he additionally was given responsibility at Penemunda in Thuringia to develop a propaganda weapon for Field Marshall Goering."

"This weapon was a working flying saucer to terrorize the American public into believing in beings from outer space. A squadron of these aircraft was built, and after the war they disappeared."

"In 1947, a sortie of these aircraft was shot down over New Mexico near Roswell. The only identification found on the dead pilots was a SS pin on one pocket. We at Blue Book believe that this missing squadron of aircraft is responsible for the many UFO sightings through out the world in the last twenty years." explained the Major.

"The craft that were shot down in 1947 were virtually destroyed and any clues as to how a working saucer works would be greatly appreciated by the Air Force. Thank you, good luck." the tall Major left the room.

Newkirk said, "God, she was lovely! What did she say?"

Carter said, "She said that she was Burkhalter's daughter."

Kinch said, "I think she said that the Air Force wants us to bring one back."

Labeau said, "I cannot wait until the free love movement arrives in the United States."

Hogan said, "Gentlemen, we have a transport plane to catch, I'll give you her number when we get back."

Newkirk whispered to Labeau, "Well of course, 'e' got er number."

Labeau whispered to Newkirk, "This would not happen in France!"

Carter said, "She looks just like her mother did back in 43."

In a forest near Hammelburg, the team waited near a stump, for Shultz. A great crashing noise in the woods sent them for cover. A large man dressed in a light blue uniform appeared. His pants and elbows stained green from a recent fall, and graying hair on his plump head showed how long it had been since they had seen him. He gasped for air, sat down on the stump, and mopped the sweat from his forehead.

Hogan stepped out of cover. "You startled me! Colonel Hogan? Is that you?" asked Shultz. Hogan nodded. "What are you doing here? The man in the bar said that I should meet someone I knew in these woods. I didn't know who he was talking about. Corporal Labeau, Sergeant Carter, Kinch, and Newkirk you are all here. Now, Colonel you know that I was not a Nazi. You can't possibly be holding some grudge against me. You all came here to meet me. You are all here outside Stalag 13 in the middle of the night. Major Hockstetter would not be happy if he found out."

Understanding dawned on Shultz's face. He straightened, stood up, and stated "I see nothing, I hear nothing, and I know nothing!" He turned and disappeared back into the woods.

"So much for our contact," said Hogan, lifting the top from the stump he ordered, "You take point, Labeau, Carter you take the rear."

One by one the team members climbed down the ladder. At the bottom was a pair of tunnels. Labeau went left towards their old barracks. As he passed beneath the old supply shed, he thought that he heard voices. Then realized that someone was listening to SS singing recordings. He paused and then had Kinch put a microphone up and relay the conversations.

Kinch said, "They are singing about the fatherland. The salute is coming up. There!" As he spoke a group of men above stood and stomped the wooden floor with the fanfare. The dust began to fall in the tunnel below and Hogan ordered them onward. Finally, they reached their old barracks and climbed up the ladder.

Hogan ordered, "All right, everybody stay here, while I check outside. If I'm not back by dawn, use plan 'B'."

Newkirk asked, "What's plan 'B'?"

Carter answered, "Blow up the saucers, the camp, the tunnels, and go home."

As Hogan was nearing the first Saucer shaped aircraft, he noticed the SS insignia on the sides of the craft. A small Swastika inside the double lightning bolts on a red field. He crept closer to what was obviously a ladder to the inside of the craft. As he was about to touch the rungs on the ladder, a gun muzzle was placed into the back of his head. "Halt!" he heard. He placed his hands above his head and turned around.

Hogan excitedly babbled, "Oh! Thank God a policeman. You have to help me. I was here today, for the tunnel tour, but I got lost and have been stumbling around in the dark all night. I have to call my wife, but she's probably at the police station, looking for me. But you can call them and let her know that I'm alright. Isn't this one of the new cars that Mercedes is selling? It looks really big, but why does it only have three wheels? How much does it cost? Do you know where I can talk to a salesman? Do you speak English? Well of course you do, everyone over here speaks English, you know like peace man, groovy, miniskirt, Beatles, Nancy Sinatra, and Marilyn Monroe?"

The man in the blue uniform said, "Roust."

Hogan turned and walked where he was supposed to go. The officer opened the door and ushered Hogan in. He was sent down a hallway, and into an office.

There behind the desk sat Major Wolfgang Hockstetter. The most feared SS officer around Hammelburg during the Second World War. He was dressed in a vintage SS uniform of a Field Marshall. Although ruthless and inquisitive, he was mentally short-sighted. He looked up and an evil sneer crossed his face.

"Colonel Hogan, I am pleased that you came to see me. Tomorrow will be a day long remembered. Please sit down!" said Hockstetter. The man in the blue uniform whispered to Hockstetter and then left the room. The burly leader stood up and crossed in front of Hogan.

"Well, this can't be a coincidence. So you must be working for the CIA, no wait, G2, no you were a pilot, aha, A2, maybe even Project Blue Book?" Hogan nodded.

"Since you are here for information, and I am going to kill you anyway, why not? Back in 1945, the SS developed a flying craft in a saucer shape. A squadron of these were built and flown from Thuringia to Paraguay."

"There in the deepest jungle the SS built a city beneath the treetops to house and perpetuate the rightful conquerors of the world. The Nazi party was just a political implement and its foolish perpetrators owed all to the Fuhrer for dragging them out of the gutter, but he was just a puppet of the SS financier's and corporations. The cream of the Aryan Intellect was selected into the SS."

"With our flying saucers we have been able to escape detection by all the world security services. They have an anti radar cloaking device, basically a burst of scattered radar beams that allow them to fly across borders at will. They utilize a jet type of propulsion derived from Methane gas. We use them to terrorize and interrogate people worldwide."

"We easily procure funds and resources from every country. Our leaders, Herr Borman, Herr Eichman, and Doktor Mengala have guided us well. We live as kings in Paraguay but now we are ready to come back to Germany and resume our place as the leaders of this country."

"Tomorrow at noon, my three ships will sweep down on the no man's land called the Berlin Wall and destroy it and the guard towers. Then chase the British, American, French, and Russian Armies out of Germany, proclaiming the united Germany as our prize. The people will be so overjoyed to be free of the foreigners that they will welcome us with open arms."

"I will let you live long enough to see our saucers take off then I will personally put a bullet in your brain."

The window grew bright as a giant explosion rocked the building. Hockstetter turned to Hogan and screamed, "What is happening?"

Hogan quipped, "I believe that is Carter's Plan B." A panel in the office opened and Kinch and Newkirk came through covering Hockstetter with machine pistols.

Newkirk said, "Sorry, we're late General. The latch was stuck."

"We better be going. What do you want to do with the Major." asked Kinch.

"Let's leave him to explain to Doctor Mengala what happened." said Hogan.

"No! Hogan! No! You can't do that! I'll come with you." pleaded Hockstetter.

Epilogue:

Project Blue Book was discontinued in 1969.

Mossad captured Borman and Eichman.

Dr. Mengala was killed by the dogs of his Hitler clone.

The flying saucers and the Paraguay city were never found.

The public still questions the crash at Roswell.


End file.
